SAMOUS CONFLICTS
by craigbond007
Summary: this is my imagination of a Star Warslike story. An original project it did for gr 9 drama. decided to post b4 i cut it down. Please be generous r&r.


**SAMOUS CONFLICTS**

Many years from now, on a distant solar system. . .

There once was a young farmer named Keeto Remus. For most of his life, he had always dreamed of joining the Samous Order, and hopefully becoming a Dark Lord someday. He wanted that title for as long as he could remember. He already trained himself in the self defence and attack disciplines of hydro staff combat, and had been known for having the quickest draw and top precision with plasma firearms.

Keeto lived on the planet Elholm and lived on the farm with his mother. He never knew his father, but knew he died sometime after he was born. He didn't know much about his father's name, or what he did for a living. The mystery of his father was one thing Keeto wanted to figure out as soon as he joined the Order.

In the vast forests of Elholm, rumours had been going around of a mysterious old hermit living in solitude. Keeto happens to know the old man very well. His name was Silas – Olen Malik. He was a Samous Lord, but he also used to be a Killick Knight, the long time enemy of the Samous. The Killick were now all but extinct, and Silas was forced into exile to protect himself.

One day, one of the Dalaks, an animal used for meat, escaped into the forest. Usually a farmer would let it go, but this dalak was the last on the farm, and she was needed for breeding with the Dalak Keeto was supposed to buy that day. Keeto's mother told him to walk through the woods and track the runaway dalak. "Be careful, Keeto," his mother said, "don't let the Kirbashi Tribe get you!"

The Kirbashis were a vicious clan of cannibals who lived on human flesh. They had high power plasma rifles, and were skilled in stealthily hunting their prey. Somehow, they had manged to make friends with Silas (the hermit), and swore to peace with him.

Keeto was walking around, scoping the territory for his dalak, when he felt a sharp crack to the back of his head, then his world faded into dark. When he woke up, he was surrounded by Kirbashis. They were ready to eat Keeto alive. Then, suddenly, a mysterious cloaked figure shooed the kirbashis away. It was none other than Silas-Olen Malik --------- Riding Keeto's dalak.

"Silas?" Keeto asked. "Yes, Keeto, it's me," Silas replied. The old Samous was withering, his grey hair more thinner than the last time Keeto met him. He must be at least 70 by now, Silas thought.

"Tell me, young Keeto, what brings you to theses parts?" Silas asked.

"Oh, that dalak of mine, she got away on me and my mom told me to come get her."

"Well," Silas said, "we should get you home, before your mother worries, knowing her, she's probably already called authorities."

"You know my mother?" Keeto inquired.

"Yes," Silas chuckled. "and your father."

"Tell me, Silas, what happened to my father?"

"Your Claudio Remus was a Samous, like me."

"Really? And how did he die?"

"A young Samous named Merce Letifer. He was my apprentice, until he became a Killick. He betrayed and murdered your father."

Puzzled, Keeto wanted to know more. "What is the difference between the Samous and the Killicks?"

"Well, Keeto, it's all about our affiliation to either side of 'The Power.' There is the Darkness, which is Samous, and the Goodness, which is the side of the Killick."

Keeto then asked Silas the significance of the power. "Now, the power is a strong energy force inside all of us. It binds us, it gives us control of ourselves. But, I'll leave the rest for another day. Let's get you home, young man."

Silas escorted Keeto back to the homestead, only to find that it had been demolished, ransacked, and burned. All the animals were dead. Keeto began frantically searching for his mother, only to find her charred remains around the side of what was left of the house.

"The Sovereignty!" Silas exclaimed.

"What?"

"This could have only been the work of Sovereignty Shock-Soldiers. The sovereignty was once affiliated with us, then they betrayed us, joinig the Killick, initiating the genocide of thousands of Samous, but we fought back in our small numbers by releasing the Geno Virus, a poison gas that killed all but a few of the Killick. The Sovereignty is currently run by Merce Letifer, your father's killer."

"I want to learn the ways of the darkness, and become a Samous like my father." Keeto said.

"I don't think I can teach you, Keeto. I'm getting too old. My days are numbered."

"But Silas, I already know how to use a Hydro Staff, all I need is a new one, and all you have to do is show me how to channel the darkness, and give me the trials."

"Ah," Silas said. "Been doing our homework, have we? I sense you are strong in the darkness. You are already on your way to becoming a great Samous."

So, Silas was quickly learning the ways of the power, and by the end of the day, he was moving stuff with his mind. He was eager to finally become a Samous and get revenge on the Sovereignty for killing his mother. Maybe he could get his hands on Merce Letifer, too.

Rishida Space Port, Elholm

A star cruiser landed in the docking bay of Rishida space port. A tall, muscular man in a red suit, with grey chest and leg armour and a long, green cape, a severely scarred head wearing a red mask, with the blackest eyes, stepped down to the hangar. Immediately, the garrison of Shock Soldiers stood in attention and saluted the man.

The commander of the garrison walked up, saluted.

"Commander Kargon, what have you to report?" the armoured man asked, in a deep, mechanical voice.

"Lord Letifer, we found the homestead of Remus, but we did not find the man you were looking for."

"We must find the boy, I sense he is strong in the darkness, but I feel some goodness. I also sense a presence of my old master. All hope for peace in the galaxy will be lost if I cannot bring the boy to the goodness of the power. . . . . . ."

Back on the farm….

Keeto was finished constructing his new hydro staff. Silas told him he was ready to start his Samous trial. Silas was getting very weak, and Keeto confined him to rest in his solitude in the woodlands.

"Now, boy, for your trial, go to the Kirbashi hideout, take your staff with you. They are dangerous. I want you to destroy every last one of them."

"But, Silas, I can't do that. I thought you were at peace with them."

"I don't care anymore," Silas struggled to say.

"So to do this, I'm a Samous definitely, right?"

"Yes. Wipe them out. ALL OF THEM"

Keeto journeyed to the canyon where the Kirbashi resided. They were eating a hiker from somewhere when Keeto leaped down and called upon the darkness to push the food away and all their defence weapons rendered useless. The first Kirbashi charged at him, but a swift blow to the head with the staff killed him instantly with its burning electric end. Then the rest of them scattered, trying to confuse Keeto. These idiots have no idea what they're up against, Keeto thought. He used the darkness to shatter the bone of the one behind him, killing the man instantly. The last five found weapons in the rocks. One tossed at Keeto was deflected with dark power and hurled back, crushing the attacker's skull. Another one tried to take Keeto's staff from him, but soo found that electricity and skin don't mix. He couldn't let go and was fried within seconds. Two Kirbashi tried to close in, but Keeto ducked and clotheslined them with neck breaking force.

One more Kirbashi left.

Keeto powered down the staff and beat the last one until his face was pulp.

The job was done.

Now time to get back to the old man.

Keeto returned to find Silas inching closer and closer to his death.

"Silas! I've done it! I slaughtered all those Kirbashi!"

"Well done, my apprentice. Good. It is done. You are now a Dark Lord of the Samous. Henceforth, you shall be known as… Ort… Dannik. It is an honourable title to be given, son. I'll never forget being named as Ort Dokomein. It is now my time to go, I'm afraid, but worry not, you will be fine. I'll be one with the darkness and I'll visit you as my spirit is set free. Now go, Lord Dannik, embrace your destiny. Destroy the Killick once and for all. Soon I know… we… shall… have…………PEACE.

"Goodbye, my master." Keeto said, ready to embrace the darkness and fulfil the long life ahead of him.


End file.
